federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Reese nee Elbrunne
Morgan Reese nee Elbrunne is the over achieving youngest child of the Elbrunne family. Getting good grades at school into horse back riding, pageants, sports and ballet, she is the wunderkind of the future plots. She has captured the eye of the Leader of the First House of Betazed because of her wide knowledge of the arts and was married until she found her Imzadi and became the darling of Betazed for her own unique love story. Background Information Note: In 2400, when Samantha was confronted by a Q-entity, she was able to win a bet resulting in one wish. Having known from going in the past and changing it to enable her parents to have children after her, she asked to have her siblings in her time. So, without changing her memories, Q placed Maxly and Morgan into Samantha's life as if they had always been there. Only Samantha and Abbott Thay know the truth. In 2405, a brother from an alternative universe was on a temporal mission when he was stuck back in time. At the age of 32 he now resides in the same universe as Sam making him both her older and younger brother. They have a rocky relationship as he ultimately blames her for the death of his family in his time. Current Spouse(S) Connor Almin-Reese Morgan met her husband, Connor Almin-Reese, through her sister who was once engaged to the man. When the two started to have a sexual relationship when both still married, they realized they had a very strong Imzadi bond. Both left their spouses and quickly got married in the same year. They have one child together. Previous Spouse Avandar Devrix Morgan met her ex-husband, Avandar Devrix (Leader of the Betazed First House), accidentally at a gala; however, other responsibilities and her age prevented them from acting on anything. Soon enough, he was engaged to another woman, but continued his feelings for her. When his engagement to Laun fell through, he asked Morgan's parents for permission to marry her and they were engaged some time after her 17th birthday. The couple were married in a massive ceremony. The two divorced in 2412 when Morgan met her Imzadi and the couple decided it would be best to break up. They have four children together. Children Morgan has four children with Avandar Devrix named Veralynn Devrix, Aaple Devrix, Grayson Devrix and Ivelyn Devrix. Morgan has a step-son from Connor Almin-Reese, who is also a nephew from her sister Samantha Thay, named Tristan Reese. Morgan has one child with Connor Almin-Reese named Patrix Reese. Career and Education Having hopes of being a ballerina, Morgan tried out for and was accepted into the high school Julliard program. She graduated in the spring of 2402. After her sister, Maxly's, near death experience, she had considered switching tracts to medicine. Further education in dance or medicine, however, was put on hold due to her romantic interest in the leader of the First House. Morgan attended university on Betazed from 2402-2406, and complete formal training sessions to prep her in becoming the First Daughter of the First House through marriage. After her divorce she continues to do philanthropic events and was a social media celebrity. 2 Morgan Devrix nee Elbrunne Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Ullian Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:June Category:2385 Category:All Characters